


Panic, Mess and Surprises (what PMS really stands for)

by tmrs



Series: GeneratioNext [6]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Friendship, Growing Up, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9375026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmrs/pseuds/tmrs
Summary: “I got my period ok?” her voice is small and he only hears because he’s still very close to the door.“And uhm, are you allergic to it? Was it on something you ate here today?”" Joachim! Goddammit, I'm really, really embarrassed and I don’t want to talk about this now ok? I'll be fine but if I'm your best friend then shut the fuck up and don't ask me questions."It's not exactly comforting or reassuring but he tries to accept it, he didn't want to make a bleeding person angry anyway, the blood pressure would rise and the blood flow would intensify and she would be dead quicker.Because understanding the whole period thing and surviving it every month is hard when you're a teenage girl, harder when you are a normal teenager boy but holy-shit-mind-blowing when you're the first son of your two father's and freaking clueless.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Khalehla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khalehla/gifts), [FootballerInDreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FootballerInDreams/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Life in Colour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8137273) by [Khalehla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khalehla/pseuds/Khalehla). 



> The following story is a part of Khalehla's amazing serie [ Life in Colour ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8137273/chapters/18651982) \- a collection of after-retirement domestic scenes around some of our favorites players, their families and [the next generation](http://archiveofourown.org/series/559894). If you haven't checked before I highly recomend and I'm sure you won't regret.
> 
> Original characters:  
> Joachim/Jogi is the eldest child of Marco and Mario.  
> Julian/Jule, the middle child of Marco and Mario.  
> Astrid, the youngest child of Marco and Mario.  
> Lennart/Lenny is the youngest child of Fabian Götze.  
> Patrice is the child of Felix Götze.  
> the twins (Lex and Niklas) are the kids of Bernd and Marc.  
> & Maj.

First time it happens is a mayhem.

 

Maj gives Lennart half of her lunch with a grimace, complaining about annoying stomach pains before spending the rest of lunch with the head resting on top of her arms at the Zoo where they’re hanging out for the day. She’s still not talking to Jogi despite the boy’s best efforts in apologizing for saying tapirs are just too boring some time ago, thing that made her upset for no clear reason.

 

The girl looks slightly better on their way to the otters after leaving the cafe area until her eyes find the the penguin's area and then she squeals with sudden happiness running to see them closer, leaving the boys behind. Lenny’s the one who notices it, sucking his breath making Jogi look around for what could be happening wrong.

 

"Is that… You're bleeding! Maj! MAJ!"

 

When she turns around, she looks as shocked as him. "What?"

 

"What?" Jogi echoes still scanning his friend for traces of the blood his cousin was talking about before finding it there, a big spot over the button-fly of her jeans short. "Shit, you really are bleeding!"

 

"Oh my God, oh my God..." Maj checks her jeans in front and then on the back and cries out. "Oh my God!"

 

Lennart is freaking out with the hands on the head making the hair go all upwards, Maj is trying to make herself smaller than she already is by curling the shoulders, trying to cover herself, tears falling non-stop and mouth repeating "no, no, no, no, no". The whole scene is a mess and Jogi don’t know what to think, much less what to do.  

 

Lennart grabs his arm to get his attention, eyes widen and voice too loud for a whisper.

 

"We need to get her out of here! The bear is right on the other side! You know bears can smell blood from miles!"

 

A loud sob from Maj is the confirmation she had totally heard that. The sound of some voices coming near makes Lennart jump in place – unlike Jogi the boy was super agitated.

 

"That's our chance!" he looks around and raise the arms to wave. "Hey, someone hel-"

 

Maj hands was on his sleeve pulling the arms down on a second. "This is embarrassing enough alright? If you call someone else I'll make you wear this fucking jeans and kick you to the bear myself! Now you go, find a pharmacy and buy me pads..."

 

"But I don't..."

 

"Ask! Use your brain and figure it out! Just don't take too long or I swear to God Lenny Götze!"

 

He doesn't need more than hearing the rage on her voice and seeing the fierceness of her stare to start running towards the exit while putting the backpack properly on the shoulders and then Maj turns to Jogi, sliding slightly behind him as the family walks by and continue their way too focused on their children experience in the Zoo to pay much attention in two preteens standing there awkwardly.

 

Maj cries out again and Jogi feels himself panicking, turns around to face her. His best friend is bleeding and in pain and now he’s alone – and near the bear’s area which couldn’t be good.

 

"What do I do? Just tell me and I'll do it!" suddenly the angry face she was holding up melts into a crying face again and all the boy do is hug her for a while, trying to hide it only makes him more scared. "Are you in pain? Should I call your parents? Should we go to the hospital? May-"

 

"I just want to go to the bathroom ok? Can we hurry there?"

 

"Should you walk? I mean-"

 

"Oh my God, I need to get out of here, _please!_ "

 

"Ok!"

 

They turn left to the closest bathroom just in time, a few more minutes and a whole class of kids would pass through them making impossible to hide. Maj goes inside without a word leaving Jogi to seat on the steps, hide the face on the hands feeling the stomach ache with worry and wondering what the hell what’s happening.

 

 

 

 

Five minutes from the zoo, Lennart has a big problem.

 

First, he totally forgot the name of what he should be looking for. He considers asking to someone around but how would he ask for something he can’t remember being called? Anxiety grows on him. He would have to do that on his own. He could totally do it, right?

 

For a moment the boy just focus on repeating some words out loud until one of them sounds like what he remembers Maj had said. Was it "daps"? Or "tads"? “Taps” maybe? Takes some good minutes for the right order of letters to come back on his mind.

 

Then it comes the task of finding out where the hell those pads things were supposed to be. Goddammit, Lenny didn't even knew how they looked like! Taking a deep breath in the middle of the pharmacy he tries to do what Maj told him. _Use your brain Lennart,_ he thinks to himself.

 

"She was bleeding... What makes you bleed? Cuts! What heal cuts? The pads should be somewhere near things that heal cuts... Uhm think, think, thi-! _Of course!_ Band-aids!"

 

He gets disappointed not finding those pads things there. At least he thought he didn't, he hoped so. Walking aisle to aisle he finds a teenager girl in front a collection of colorful boxes. She's currently holding two in hand – a blue and yellow in one side and a green and blue at the other. He's pretty sure he already saw that blue e yellow box on his parents bathroom cabinet so Lennart gets curious, could that by any chances be the thing? He gets closer just a little bit to read the front of the package - Tampons. He’s disappointed, again.

 

Lenny’s about to look near the cotton swab when the girls grabs another box from the shelve. It's blue and purple with some sparkling stars with a big white letters reading – Pads. That makes the boy so happy he laughs.

 

"Hey, what's wrong with you? Get out of here!" he grabs two of the blue and purple sparkling box without a word and turns around, cheeks blushing. "Freak..."

 

Lennart hear that but he doesn't care, just walks to the cashier feeling great. He made it by himself, he was totally going to stop his best friend from bleeding to death and being eaten by bears. _I’m pretty much the superhero of the pads thing now,_ he thinks while stepping out of the pharmacy with a bag at hands ready to save the day.

 

 

 

It had been ten minutes that Maj was inside the bathroom when the awful idea cross Jogi's mind - she could be dead. She could be dead inside that bathroom and he wouldn't even know. What an idiot! What a dumb friend he has been, she may have bled to death twenty steps away from him behind that door while he had been paralyzed by fear.

 

Jogi stands up, legs a bit wobbly with the thought, cold sweat running through his body. He doesn't bother with knocking, just opens the door to see the reflection of a thirteen years old boy on the mirror. Turning right he's glad all the stalls are open minus one because that means he doesn't have to ask around to find her. His hand is shaking when the knots of the fingers meets the closed stall door.

 

"M-Maj? Are you f-fine?"

 

There's no answer, just a groan and Jogi's eyes widen while his mind goes hyperactive all of sudden - what if Maj did died and become a zombie? What if her skin was already rotten and pulled away from the bones? What if her eyelids gone now showing the milk white eyeballs popping out of the sockets? What if she was chewing her own tongue or had ripped the belly open and were sucking her own guts like spaghetti or mayb-

 

"Is Lenny here already?"

 

He doesn't answer, just sigh relieved and rest the head against the door.

 

"Jogi?"

 

"Yeah, I mean, no, he didn't... Can we come out of here? I-How will I know you're fine if I don't have my eyes on you?"

 

"Trust me, you don't want to see me right now..." Jogi gulps, crosses the arm in front of the chest feeling a shiver running down his spine. "I'm not coming out of here with this stained clothes, I feel sore and dirty and disgusting."

 

"Oh my God Maj... How... Why... Where does the blee-"

 

“I got my period ok?” her voice is small and he only hears because he’s still very close to the door.

 

“And uhm, are you allergic to it? Was it on something you ate here today?”

 

" _Joachim!_ Goddammit, I'm really, really embarrassed and I don’t want to talk about this now ok? I'll be fine but if I'm your best friend then shut the fuck up and don't ask me questions."

 

It's not exactly comforting or reassuring but he tries to accept it, he didn't want to make a bleeding person angry anyway, the blood pressure would rise and the blood flow would intensify and she would be dead quicker. He didn't want Maj to become a zombie because a) she was his best friend and b) she would be one hell of a badass zombie, like final boss level zombie and would most likely end up devouring him.

 

Finally, his brain starts delivering some good ideas and he remembers the souvenir store not far from the bathroom. He says he'll be back in five and leaves, coming back to knock on the bathroom stall after having to wait for some elder women to leave so they wouldn't scold him for being there.

 

"Hey..." he passes the largest t-shirt he could find at the store on the space beneath the stall. "I got it on your favorite color and guess what? It has a tapir on it!"

 

She awns for a moment after pulling the wrap from his hand and then snorts. "That’s the cutest thing, I… Ugh, you’re ridiculous!"

 

Jogi isn't sure if she just mentioned him or the t-shirt but decides not to take it personally. A minute later the stall door clicks and for a moment he counts the steps to check the window or the door counting the steps to know which one would be a better exit if she was in fact a zombie by now but when Maj steps out she's the same person that he knew, the pigtails a bit uneven matching her new Forrest-Green T-shirt With All Sort of Animals Randomly Coming Out of the Shadows of The Jungle on top of the old clothes making her look like a kid. At least the hem of it passed the shorts hem so it was something like a dress.

 

 _She had been bleeding for at least an hour and still hanging on to life... My best friend is definitely a badass ninja,_ he thinks while she’s standing there in front of him looking kind of pissed. The boy smiles at her genuinely happy, so damn relieved she's alive and not-zombified but all she does is roll the eyes and groan on her way to wash the hands for what Jogi think it's too more than necessary but decides to not mention.

 

They have to wait for another ten minutes.

 

Maj doesn't seat down and when Jogi opens the mouth to ask why she gives him a death stare so he gets the message, stay on his feet too finding out it’s not a good time to ask how the thing she told his cousin to get would help even though it had been running on his mind for a while.

 

"I got them!" Lenny's out of breath when handles her the bag. "No one will be bear-food today, ha!"

 

She doesn't laugh or stays around to hear if he has more to say, just opens one of the boxes taking a handful of things and passes the bag to Jogi before going back inside the bathroom. Lenny drops the body on the step with a whistle.

 

"I never pedaled so fast in on my life. I feel thinner already, Jesus..."

 

Jogi seats next to him and grabs another pad from the bag, opening the folds with a frown.

 

“It’s empty. Shouldn’t the medicine be inside? I’m pretty sure all this fancy cotton package should have something inside. Are you sure you got the right thing?”

 

“It says pads, doesn’t it?” Lennart picks one and opens to check, feeling a bit scared of having messing up. “Isn’t the glue on the wrong side? Uhm…”

 

“I think this pad it’s broken.” Jogi opens yet another just to be sure while Lenny waves the hand trying to get rid of the one that apparently had glued on the skin. “This actually looks like diapers but in some weird ass shaped band aids?"

 

"Frittatas if I know..."

 

Maj comes out of the bathroom before they can figure it out from the box, puts some unwrapped pads inside the bag again not even noticing the ones the boys dropped there when heard the door opening and then sighs.

 

"I so deserve donuts right now! Let's go!"

 

Maj’s on a good mood enough to seat down to eat with them but when they're getting ready to leave her eyes go widen as she stops halfway through the movement of standing up, holding the breath.

 

"Maj?"

 

"Oh my God, are you choking?"

 

Both boys reach out to slap her back but she swerves in time. "No! It's just... I need to go to the bathroom."

 

"Again?" Jogi sounds miserable, he doesn't know if he can go through that once more.

 

"Do you have diarrhea or something?" Lenny leans closer to whisper.

 

"Don't follow me!"

 

She grabs the bag and leaves to the nearest bathroom. Lenny shakes the head while they look the funny way she's walking, grabbing her backpack and following Jogi to the benches.

 

"It's definitely diarrhea..."

 

When she's back it's to announce her mom is on the way to pick her up because she's still feeling quite bad. Jogi bites his lips, worry creeping up his stomach again because she does look a bit pale and super tired even while she banters about some random thing with Lennart. He wants to grab her arms and pull her for a hug and know how to fix whatever it's wrong but he knows she asked for space and that he needs to respect that so instead, he puts the hands on the pocket hoping that’s not the last time he sees her.

 

Maj’s phone rings and it's her mom so they walk to the entrance with her in silence.

 

"Text us later ok?" Lennart handles back her backpack, fixing the stripes on her shoulder.

 

"And take care of yourself. Honestly."

 

Maj smiles for the first time that day and nods, the boys know by the way she's blinking that she's about to cry. In a moment she pass the arm as she cans around both waist on an awkward hug without a warning and then she chuckles, roll the eyes and walks towards her mom car.

 

 

It's Stella – Lenny's mom – that demystify the whole Pads and Mood Swings phase for them.

 

Lennart starts making connections way quicker than Jogi that just discovers a complete new world he wasn't aware of so far. _Wait! You guys bleed from your vagina? For days?? Every month??? What do you mean that’s the body getting ready for a baby???? Maj is just thirteen! She's not a woman, she's a kid! That’s not alright!_ he goes on and on for minutes while pacing on the living room that night.

 

Stella knows he had always considerate her the wisest aunt so she puts some extra effort into staying calm while he freaks out even though she's not the most patient woman in town, it’s not really his fault. She also knows he never came across that talk because his sister was only six years old, their cousin Patrice had just turned ten and he haven't seen Mia since she went study abroad so there was no reason for Mario and Marco to explain about periods to him or Julian. However, after the initial explosive reaction Stella is firm to get him quiet thought all the following fifteen minutes watching him frown and press the lips into thin lines trying not to interrupt her explanation, Lennart looking half scared and half disgusted. Once the women allow him to speak the boy keeps asking questions trying to extinguish the doubts, tells her by the end he wants to be ready to when it happens to his sister because he doesn’t want Jule to be scared as he was or Astrid to ever feel embarrassed and unprepared like Maj did.

 

Lenny gets curious to know what's the difference between pads and tampons – he regrets asking soon when she starts explaining what tampons are, crossing his legs and grimacing. Stella laughs with genuine joy and says it’s natural, that Maj was only growing up to be a woman just like they’re growing up to be a man.

 

“Or at least you should...” she mutters while her son’s attention get lost on the TV and he chuckles, whistling the closing theme song of an episode of Spongebob.   

 

Jogi’s aware he’s changing too but seeing Maj with the arms crossed in front of the chest seated at the adults table at uncle Felix’s house during summer when all friends and cousins are reunited in the pool, makes him think how growth spur, voice breaking, body hair and unwanted boners doesn’t seem to be half as bad.   

 

As years pass things doesn’t seem to get much easier and Jogi learns there’s no way of mastering the Art of Dealing With Periods – definitely not for boys but actually, not for girls either – in part because you can never prepare yourself enough to what’s coming. If he had a say on things, PMS would stand for Panic, Mess and Surprises. Looking back, the first months after that disaster at the Zoo things would go without any mood change at first, then each month a different unexpected emotion would take over besides the usual symptoms.

 

In October is sadness. They’re seated at the school outside area making the English group assignment when she punches the table out of the blue making Jogi pen draw a long red line across the resume he had been writing since the class started.

 

“Wow, what happened?”

 

Maj lifts the hand to find an ant underneath. She looks at it with furrowed eyebrows while Jogi waits for an answer, calling her name once more until she blinks repeatedly. Slowly her frown melts into a small pout.

 

“It’s dead.”

 

“Well, you punched it so… Yeah, I think it is.”

 

“I killed it...” her eyes met his and they’re a blink away of dropping heavy tears. “Oh my God, why did I did that?”

 

“I-It’s okay Maj, you were angry because they didn’t leave your paper sheet and then… It’s fine, look, there’s many others!”

 

Jogi points at some other ants over the table, going around looking for something useful they could carry back to their anthill. It makes Maj snob.

 

“They saw it happening! I’m such a cold murderer, oh my God. I didn’t needed to do that, it was just an ant, it didn’t had a chance against me but I squashed with my hands just because it was doing it’s job looking for food and supplies… I’m so m-mean.”

 

“You’re not mean, hey…” the boy goes around the table to sit by her side, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. “It was a work accident ok? His family will get the insurance and manage to move to a smaller house, I’m sure the ant community will help. Ok?”

 

She sniffs and nods, rest the head on his shoulder for a moment before sobbing again.

 

“I ruined our assignment, oh my…” Maj hide the face behind the oversize sleeves and tear down for another ten minutes making Jogi want to smash the head on the table next the ant corpse.

 

In February all her let’s-hang-out invitations involved food. So much that at first Jogi thinks she and Lenny swapped phones on their last weekend movie night. It wasn’t much fun to him because he needed to keep the diet but she would get really mad if he didn’t at least showed up. After seeing Maj, his 1,52cm slim friend, eating a triple sandwich in four minutes Jogi asks himself if his cousin is actually an extraterrestrial creature that has shape shifting ability who used Maj’s hormonal instability as opportunity to morph into her and-

 

“Do you mind if I…” the girl points to his milkshake and he shakes the head, sliding it towards her. He’s surprised to see her dipping the french fry into the cold drink before eating. “Get out, it’s delicious!”

 

She grabs her phone to make a video-call, blindly dipping more french fries while Jogi tries not to puke. “Are you done with house chorus yet? You need to try this, seriously!”

 

“What is it?” Lenny’s voice is excited on the other side.

 

“Get your bubble butt over here now and find out before I finish it.”

 

“I’m on my way! Can you please order for me?”

 

When he arrives Jogi’s lazily going through social media, having already completely gave up from receiving his glass back while Maj had eaten half of Lenny’s onion rings. He doesn’t seem to mind while both talked about which flavor would be even better with the fries and how he had come the whole way thinking about how good nuggets would taste with that. Jogi goes back to like and comment on the Instagram post the twins had just did about the last successful prank war against uncle Bernd and uncle Marc, thinking how Lennart must love months like this.

 

In May she come out of the girls bathroom one day looking somewhere between mad and envious. _What’s the point of being a girl if you are not a hot one? Fucking hate Denise Nagel and her stupid boobs_ , she grumpily whispers making Jogi frown.

 

“What?”

 

Before she could clarify Denise herself made the way out of the bathroom and if he didn’t noticed before in that moment he does – the full, rounded and apparently so soft lumps of fat peaking out of her cleavage. Jogi feels a little out of breath for a moment.

 

“Hey Jogi! You’re looking extra cute today. I really like your hair…”

 

“Thanks? I’ve been growing it myself for fifteen years now…”

 

Denise giggles, blue eyes being squeezed by the rosy cheeks, the blond curls bounce of her back while she walks away in what Jogi can swear it’s honest-to-God slow motion. Maj is the one putting the world into motion for the boy again, shoving him against the wall with the shoulder.

 

“You’re the worst best friend I’ve ever had and I hate you!”

 

It goes on for the whole week. She doesn’t understand and Jogi can’t find a way to explain that he would never replace Maj for any other girl but Denise image poisons his mind doing _things_ to his body before he can acknowledge, he tries to get support from Lenny but so far the only tall, slim, blond thing that turns his cousin on are french fries so it’s useless.  

 

At some point Jogi have this theory that his best friend cycles are somewhat connected with the deadly sins. He’s not sure about the lust ones because Maj never ever talk about boys but it’s pretty sure there’s _one_ that he’s yet to be seen, something Jogi thinks it might be his own number one sin – pride. Jogi can’t wait for this one, for having to put up with her cockiness when she will be infuriatingly overconfident to most, that’s true, but also feel so sure of her worth inside because the worst months, the ones he really hates, are the one the girl doesn’t feel not even a shy spark of self-love. The ones when she can’t see anything positive on herself to be proud of.

 

Jogi can’t stand seeing her like that a week before her sixteen birthday when she doesn't shows up at school for two days he decides to call for an emergency intervention and after training the boy goes to Lennart's house where he has everything ready to go. Maj mom's is the one to receive them which is great since her conservative father wouldn't be so nice to let two boys on his teenager daughter room despite their years of friendship - he still had some trouble accepting the Götze-Reus boy because of his "unconventional family". Mrs Nishimura sees what they are caring and smiles, nods towards the door even though they have been there many times before.

 

He knocks two times before catching the knob while Lennart hides behind him, making the boy shake the head and call him silly. The room is dark as can be and there's lots of complaining when he finds the light switch.

 

She tries to shield the eyes from the lamp and groans letting the head fall back when sees them. "Why you guys are obsessed with me? Get out! I don’t want you to see me ok?! I look as something the devil chewed, his stomach acid digested, he shitted out of his body and then chewed again and then puked and-”

 

“That’s disgusting…” Jogi drops his backpack at the corner of the room and so does Lenny.

 

“You look just like every other day to me…”

 

“Thanks for telling me I look awful everyday Götze! Sweet. Why don’t you two go take care of your life or something?"

 

“Because,” Jogi cuts Lennart before he can start trying to corrects himself since it would be useless. “Our life is basically you, you’re our bae.”

 

She groans loud and clear despite the pillow she just grabbed to cover her face. The boy smiles despite of it, getting close to the bed.

 

“... You’re our main squeeze, our number uno, not much goals right now but well…”

 

“Don’t hold that to your face for more than three minutes or you can suffocate...” Lenny informs promptly, still close to the wall.

 

“Make the countdown then because that’s what I’m going for after what I just heard… Here,” she puts both middle fingers up in the air pointing it all around not knowing where Jogi is for sure. “Don’t you ever call me bae again Joachim or I swear… Are you on my bed right now?”

 

“The reason why you feel so bad is because you’re on a bad environment. This place is dark, stuffy and smells worse than the BVB youth sweaty locker room which include farts and socks on disgusting conditions of at least eleven teenager boys. We came here to rescue your dignity and get some of it back ok?”

 

“I have no energy to move,” she lets him rise the pillow enough to see her baggy eyes. “Everything hurts and I don’t know why I feel so miserable.”

 

“I’m sorry about that, but you’re a ninja my friend,” Lennart nods from the end of the bed. “You have to fight back the bad hormones, alright? They’re lying to you... If you get your butt out of the bed and take a shower you can gave these, Jule sent it, he decorated himself.”

 

He puts a box of dark chocolate sugar cookies on her hands and Maj smiles.

 

“You think your fathers would give me their blessing to marry your brother?”

 

She let him pull her upper body out of the mattress and gets up by herself to get ready for the shower, leaving the boys to work on the bedroom. They leave the window open while collecting the empty sweets, chips and painkillers packing out of the floor and Jogi climbs a chair to tape Christmas lights on the wall on top of her bed - something Astrid saw at Patrice’s room last summer and didn’t stop talking about it until they put up on her room too, Lennart had been the one suggesting they should do on Maj room too because yeah, fine, it did looked kind of cool and magical. Closing the window and turning the lights down again the boys see that Marco and Felix had done much of a better job on the girls room but it turned out to be okayish after all. Maj eyes go wide with surprise when she sees it.

 

“That’s the messier and most wonderful thing my eyes ever seen.”

 

They settle for a movie marathon on Maj’s notebook and things are all fine until the cookies are over and she starts crying because she can’t seem to braid her hair properly but laughs and laughs watching on a hand mirror Lennart failed attempts to follow her instructions minutes later. Then her eyes caught some pimples on her cheek and she bites the lips, rubbing the skin as if it would make it disappear until Jogi takes the mirror out of her hand. She seems to remind of something and picks it up from her drawer.

 

“Do you guys wanna see something cool?”

 

“Oh, is that one of those peel off things?” Lenny takes the lid of the product of her hand to bring it close to his nose and hums happily. “My mom has it on sometimes and it’s so weird.”

 

“What does it do?” Jogi breaths in the lid Lenny is now holding up to him. “It smells like apple mousse.”

 

“It makes a mask of your face. Can I paint your face?”

 

“Here,” Maj handle Lennart the small brush while Jogi watches. “It’s made to hydrate and clean your skin. Lenny, don’t get it on my baby hair!”

 

Jogi think it’s hilarious the fact she has a green face and that as the more it dries, the less she can talk properly as if it was all glued together and makes jokes just for the fun of seeing the girl pouting to laugh without ruining whatever was going on her face the best she can.

 

“What do you get when you ask a lemon for help? Lemon-aid!”

 

Maj just face palms, noticing that luckily the mask was all dry. Lennart cover his ears after recomposing from his laughing fit.

 

“This part sounds awful.”

 

She starts peeling it off from the chin and Jogi gets what he means but find it the coolest part, he helps her to pull it out and whimpers when it breaks because he really wanted to come out in one piece. He is about to put on his face when she stops him.

 

“It’s filled with blackheads, you idiot.”

 

“Black-what?”

 

“Pores stuff…”

 

“You’re not going to keep it?”

 

“Are you crazy?” she replies from the bathroom where she is checking her face on the mirror. “Of course not.”

 

“What’s the point of making a mask if you don’t keep it?” Lennart holds the palms upwards and shrugs. “Can I peel your face off?”

 

“I’m pretty sure that’s for girls…”

 

“Why? Guys doesn’t have pores? Shut up!” Jogi throws him the small lid before trying to place the hand mirror somewhere he could see himself. “I’ll do it in myself and have a soft, clean face and you won’t because applying glue to the face has something to do with your balls…”

 

“Alright, alright… But, you go first then!”

 

Jogi grins and gets distracted what ends with the boy applying some of the mask on his eyebrows accidentally, noticing his mistake when his forehead is already getting stiff. The realization causes a commotion where Lennart is looking for something to clean it off while he drops the thing all over his clothes and the floor until Maj comes back, a look enough to understand what’s happening.

 

“Sh, it’s alright, we can make a new one with pen...”

 

She ruffles the boy’s hair that currently has the head on her lap while Lenny went to get a wet cloth. He widen the eyes.

 

“Are you kidding me? I’m blond Maj! There’s no yellow pen that matches it out there!”

 

“What about highlighter? Thanks Lenny.” he looks horrified for a moment before she starts to wipe the mask off, pulling it slowly with a worried expression. “Oh my... I’m so sorry Jogi but, uhm, most of it is gone.”

 

The boy sits up in one go and reaches for the bathroom to check his reflection getting genuinely surprised to find a still-existing eyebrow, maybe some hairs were missing here and there but most of it was saved. Maj’s laughing non-stop when he appears on the bedroom again with a non-amused face, hands on Lennart’s shoulder to use his body as shield from any counterattack as he raises the hands up in a gesture of surrender.

 

“She bought my silence with the cookies.”

 

“After fifteen years your loyalty cracks for a cookie? I thought we had something good Lenny, you little traitor...”

 

“I just accepted because I knew I could buy your love back with it, here.” the boy holds up the box to him to grab one but he takes the whole box.

 

“Hey, that’s for my angry uterus! I’ll be mad again without it.”

 

“You seem pretty happy now so you don’t need it.” Jogi manages to say with a mouthful, ignoring her fingers poking his back and sides while he looks for something to watch on the notebook. It makes her laugh.

 

“I can’t believe I was sad earlier, we have to do this every month from now on until I’m fifty,” Maj wraps the arm around Lenny’s neck on a hug and lays the head on his shoulder blade, reaches out to pinch Jogi’s cheek with the free hand. “You know, it’s not that gloomy in my head when I let you guys around.”

 

The boys can consider the intervetion a sucess in that moment, relieved by the fact that another thirty five years of having the eyebrow being faked waxed and silly banters wasn’t such a big price to pay for having her back on her usual bright self, they could totally do that. Jogi can see Lennart smiling to his feet in secret and maybe blushing a little before swerving from another of Maj's affectionate pinch, using the excuse he couldn’t see the screen if she didn’t stopped being annoying but really just not wanting the girl to see his face was also burning and that he was smiling too.

**Author's Note:**

> For Khalehla whose excitment to read more of my writing always incentives me to do my thing <3  
> And for FootballerInDreams because reading Awkward Moments of a Boyfriend made me really want to hit the post button and take this one out of my drafts box, thank you.
> 
> Go on and tell your favorite bits! I'd love to know that :D


End file.
